


Our Truth

by RumbleFish14



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: After Hannah, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Tony tries to pull his friendship with Clay together after the suicide of Hannah Baker. He knows how much Clay loved her, but he may not be able to keep his feelings inside for much longer. Tony must decide if the risk of losing his friendship with Clay is worth the rewards that might come from something more.





	Our Truth

Our Truth  
A 13RW Clony Fic  
(Tony Padilla & Clay Jensen)

Deciding to blow off 5th period and head to the cliff; what Clay “claimed” was theirs, wasn’t his idea. It was Clay’s. “Just skip with me” he said, “live dangerously” he said…yeah right. Dangerous for Clay Jensen was staying up past 10 to rewatch Star Wars one more time. Tony's version of dangerous usually meant breaking into shit or getting unto unnecessary fights. Two completely different meanings. But Tony agreed nonetheless because Clay was his best friend and that’s what best friends did, they skipped together.

One of the main reasons Tony had said yes in the first place; aside from that adorable but annoying puppy dog look Clay mastered, those blue eyes… he could never say no to, was because Clay wasn’t the type to skip anything. Something had to be off for him to even suggest it. He thought skipping with him, would give him the perfect opening to ask what was wrong with him. Bonus points for being alone with him also, but Tony pushed that out of his mind.

Clay was a simple, yet complicated creature. One that Tony was determined to figure out, to master the mysterious ways of Jensen. Clay of course was too oblivious to realize what he really wanted…him. Even if Tony spelled it out, in red crayon, Clay would still find a way to ask questions. 

Time ticked by slowly as Tony leaned against the side of his car. The sun beat down against him in an unforgiving manor, the heat of the metal burning against his ass and Clay still hadn’t showed. He thought Clay may have backed out at the last minute, but that wasn’t Clay. If he said he was going to do something, even skipping, he meant it. Tony checked his phone for the 20th time, hoping a message would pop up with the plan but nope…. he got nothin. “dónde demonios estás?” (where the hell are you) Tony groaned and looked back towards the school. 

One more look at his phone and he made the choice to go look for him. There were only so many places he could be without getting sent back to class. About halfway to the door, a feelimg crept up the back of his neck, a feeling he couldn’t shake… almost like when Hannah had come to his door that night and left the tapes. He knew something was wrong and did nothing…look what happened then. He wouldn’t dare make the mistake when Clay was involved. 

Tony took the stairs two at a time and jerked open the doors. He was greeted by silence flowing through the empty hallway. The only sounds came from the loud beating of his heart as the blood rushed to his ears. Something was most definitely wrong here. The bathroom was empty, the basement as well where he found Clay a few times before that. He was about to head back outside and call him when he passed the locker rooms. A rhythmic thumping came from within and he rolled his eyes, dumb jocks, the whole lot of them. He quickly passed the open door and almost made it out when he noticed 5 backpacks lined against the wall. He narrowed his eyes. That didn't make sense…school was in progress and the jocks would have taken their bags inside with them…

That bad feeling twisted around his neck as Tony slowly approached the door. It was almost dark inside and the thumping he heard earlier was getting louder. He hoped to God it wasn’t a couple of horny kids using the empty locker room to hook up…even though he’d have to admit to wanting to use it for that very same purpose once or twice. 

Being as quiet as he could, Tony stepped inside. He cringed, waiting to see two bodies pressed tightly together, only to find 5 jocks kicking the shit out of someone lying helpless on the ground. His eyes widened as anger took over. They were kicking and stomping all over the poor kid, and the kid just took it. Hunching in on himself as the kicks came over and over. 

Tony growled loudly. “tu montón de coños!” (you bunch of pussies) 

He pushed past the lockers and benches to pull them off the kid. A few of them fought, punching back at him but he didn’t feel anything. The only thing he could hear was the awful wheezing of the kid on the ground, a gurgled sound letting him know he had a mouth full of blood as he tried to breathe.

4 of them were unrecognizable. Wearing jeans with sneakers and that same Liberty High School letterman’s jacket on, their faces shrouded by a catchers mask. But the 5th, Tony knew who it was by just his laugh. Knowing it was him only fuled the fire burning inside him. Tony punched one oncoming jock right in the chest, seeing the wind get knocked out of him, before he was able to grab lucky number 5. Tony growled as grabbed him by the neck, pushed him hard against a locker and brought his right knee up into his stomach. 

“Montgomery de la Cruz…” Tony sneered into his face. Hopefully letting Monty hear all the anger and disgust in his voice. “Shoulda known it was you and your group of idiots.”

“Fuck you Padilla!!” Monty spat, still struggling to catch his breath.

Tony tightened his grip around Monty's neck as he spoke. “I knew it had to be you and your boys doin this. You can’t beat anyone your size so you pick on others…well, not today.”

“You can’t protect him for ever you spic!!” 

What the hell was he talking about? 

“Listen here gilipollas (dickhead) if I ever catch you doin this shit again, I’ll beat you bloody, got it?” 

When Monty didn’t answer, Tony squeezed a little harder until he started coughing. “Got it!?”

Monty clawed at Tony's hands, “…got it.”

Tony shoved him away so hard, Monty stumbled backwards and the mask fell off. He had never seen so much hate on a mans face before. Monty hated him. He blocked the kid’s body with his own until Monty was gone, he took a deep breath and slicked back the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

“Hey kid…you okay?” Tony asked softly as he knelt down. The kids head was blocked, his unzipped hoodie pulled down over his eyes. As Tony carefully pulled the hoodie back, he snatched his hand back as if something bit him. “Oh Dios…” (oh God) Tony choked out as Clay’s beautiful, but bloodied face appeared. 

“Tony?” Clay groaned and curled to his side, clutching his stomach.

“Fuck…are you okay mi amor?” (my love) Tony grabbed one of the clean towels on the bench beside him and held it to the re-opened wound on Clay’s head.

“Yeah,” he breathed shallowly. “Just peachy.” 

“What the hell happened? You were supposed to meet me.” Tony tried to reign in his anger but damn it he hated that prick Monty. 

Clay scuffed. “You think I wanted this? I was getting my shit and they jumped me.”

Tony spoke quickly and angrily in Spanish as he helped Clay move enough so he could lean against the row of lockers. “You are a danger magnet Clay…” he shook his head as he stood and ran some cold water on the towel. “This might sting…”

“Ow!” Clay hissed and jerked back. “That hurts!”

Tony laughed and pressed it harder. “Did I say it was going to feel good? No…I don’t think so.” 

He watched the corner of Clay’s mouth lift as he smirked back at him. They sat in silence for a moment, Tony staring into endleas blue eyes, the color of far off galaxies… 

“Thank you.”

“As always, you are welcome.” Tony smiled back easily. Carefully, he cleaned the rest of Clay’s blood off and sat beside him. “Fuckin Monty…”

“Monty?” Clay asked before he scuffed. “Should have known.”

“Yeah, he’s a nasty piece of work.” He replied back, looking over at him. “Anything broken?”

“I don’t know to be honest, I’ve never broken anything before.” Clay gripped his midsection and winced. “But fuck to my ribs hurt!”

“That’s what happens when you get the shit kicked out of you.” Tony growled, wishing he had kicked Monty's ass before checking on Clay. “Let’s have a look see, huh?”

Clay blushed. “Like…like take my clothes off?”

Tony grinned at his tone of voice and how wide those blue eyes got. Clay was oblivious to most things in the world. It had taken Clay almost 10 years to realize he was gay and he only knew because Tony told him. And as much as Tony wanted to see Clay buck naked, all that creamy skin on display for his greedy eyes…he was a little worried about him.

“Clay, as much as I’d like to get you naked,” he winked and Clay gave him an unimpressed look, “I really think we should take a look. A broken rib could set wrong and they’ll have to rebreak it.”

Still blushing, Clay moved so he was able to sit on the bench and pulled his shirt up enough, but didn’t take it off all the way. 

Tony bit the inside of his lip as he looked at Clay’s bare chest and stomach. He’d seen him shirtless more than once over the years but this was different. This time if felt like Clay was offering himself to him. He groaned and knelt between Clay’s split thighs, making his own legs shake with the need to get him totally naked.

“Tan hermosa…” (so beautiful) Tony whispered to himself. 

“What are you looking at me like that for? Is it that bad?” Clay asked, worried.

Tony shook the thoughts from his mind enough to answer. “I need to touch you, to see if anything broke. You okay with that?”

Clay swallowed heavily but nodded.

Tony lifted shaky fingers to Clay’s ribs and gently pushed on them. Clay winced due to the bruising but he didn’t feel anything broken. Even with the already bruising skin, Clay had the softest skin he’d ever touched. Like silk under his fingers and he wanted to feel every inch of him, if only to see if he felt like this everywhere. 

“I don’t feel any broken bones but you’re going to be sore for awhile.” Tony glanced up to see Clay staring at him but he didn’t take his hand back.

“You sure?”

“Positive. Just ice it and it’ll heal on it’s own.” He was once again staring at Clay’s chest as he spoke. Unaware that he was still touching him but he didn’t know how to stop.

“Tony?”

He blinked rapidly. “Yeah?”

“You called me beautiful…” 

His eyes widened, a smirk on Clay’s face. His mouth open and closed for a solid 10 minutes before he got himself together. “Uh, no I didn’t.”

Clay chuckled, his eyes shining with amusement. “Hermosa…that means beautiful Tony.”

“You don’t know that…” he shot back quickly as he looked away. Since when did Clay know Spanish? 

“Come on. We’ve been friends for 10 years Tony, I practically speak Spanish now.”

Tony scuffed and took his hand away, pulling Clay’s shirt back down. “Oh is that right? Fine jefe (boss), let’s here some Spanish.”

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was irritated right now. Maybe because he let the term slip so easily now because Clay in fact didn’t speak Spanish…or did he? And now he’d been caught saying something to his very straight best friend. He needed to adapt and anger was the best way.

“No sabes cuánto significas para mí,” (you don’t know how much you mean to me). Clay said softly, but his voice was strong. He meant every word.

Tony gasped, eyes going wide once again. Clay didn’t render him speechless very often but right now, he couldn’t even form a complete thought let alone a sentence. Those words made him turn around and face Clay, who was now standing, looking a little beaten down but beautiful all the same.

“Say that one more time…” Tony pleaded, eyes very close to shedding tears.

Clay smiled widely. “What I said was, ‘no sabes cuánto significas para mí.”

“Like, in a non-romantic way, right?” Tony asked, just to be very clear. 

Clay walked forward slowly, eyes as kind as they always are. “In a very romantic type of way actually.”

“Estoy soñando…?” (am i dreaming) he asked and moved closer. He could feel the heat coming from Clay’s body and he wanted to feel it against his skin. What was happening?

Clay reached out and laid a hand on Tony's cheek, smiling as his best friend leaned into his touch. “No, you’re not dreaming Tony.”

Tony rubbed his face against Clay’s hand and lightly kissed his palm. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear that from you Clay…”

“Yes, I do.” He gave an almost sad smile. “I saw the way you looked at me, like I was the only thing left in the world. I’ve seen you struggle to be happy with someone you don’t really want…”

“Clay—“ Tony began to panic, feeling breathless and scared.

Clay leaned forward and pressed their faces close together, heads touching as they shared the same air. “You’ve always been there for me, even when I didn’t want it, when I didn’t know how much I needed someone just to care about me all the time. To worry over me and make sure I’m safe and happy.”

“I failed that mi amor. You’re not happy... You haven’t been in almost a year.” Tony whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. His hands were shaking to badly to wipe it away.

“Shh…” Clay soothed as his thumb brushed the tear away. “In no way was that your fault. She made her own choices. She made the choice to leave us Tony.”

“You loved her Clay.” Tony said bluntly.

“No, I loved the idea of her. I wanted to be a normal guy in high school. I wanted friends and good grades, making memories. I wanted a beautiful girl to like me.”

“You had all those things…” Tony pressed his head against Clay’s a little harder if only to reassure himself Clay was real. “You should have all that. I’m just in the way.”

Tony barely had time to finish his sentence before Clay let out an irritated groan and kissed him. His eyes shot open…Clay was kissing him. Those lips he dreamed of since he could remember, soft satin lips… Before he had time to kiss him back or even react to being kissed, Clay pulled back and gave him a hard look.

“If you being in my way means you take care of me, you stay with me through anything and everything, if it means I’ll always get to see the side of you that you keep locked awat from the world, to be able to kiss you anytime I want…to see you smile…” Clay kissed him quickly, “then I want you in my way.”

Nothing had ever rendured him speechless before. Not even Hannah’s death, but this silenced him down to his soul. The kiss sent waves of pleasure and happiness coursing through him, the taste of blood didn’t even bother him. All he knew, was that he’d give anything to have Clay kissing him like that.

“You…you really want me?” He asked in a quiet, almost child like voice. Vulnerable and a little nervous. 

“Eres el único que quiero,” (you’re the only one I want) Clay smiled as he spoke in Tony's native tongue. 

The words knocked the air from his lungs but he gripped Clay by the back of his neck and connected their lips again. This time he guided the kiss, lightly teasing Clay until he was making little moaning sounds. He teased his tongue against his lips, asking for entrance and groaning deeply when Clay immediately opened. The kiss grew deeper but Tony was careful not to hurt him, touching his hip with one hand and the other tangled in Clay’s short hair. The need for air was too great, ruining a perfect moment.

Clay gasped, eyes a little glazed over. “Wow…”

Tony chuckled, proud to get that reaction out of him. “Wow is right Clay, I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”

“You so should have.”

They both laughed, their cheeks flushed with newly discovered want and arousal. “I came close to it once.”

“Really? When?” Clay asked as he moved back enough to lean against the lockers.

“That day at the cliff. When I told you I was gay. I wanted to kiss the shocked look off your face.”

Clay blushed at his own ignorance. 

“I’m happy I waited though. I wouldn’t miss a chance to hear you speak to me like that.”

“Liked that, huh?” Clay grinned.

Tony was unable to surpress the shiver that over took his body. “I love hearing you speak spanish cariño.” (sweetie)

“It took a long time. Listening to you, I even took online classes. I had to know what you were saying to me.”

Now it was his turn to blush. He talked sweet to Clay all the time because he couldn’t understand it. “And what did I say the most?”

“Te amo,” (I love you) Clay whispered.

"Say it again..." Tony begged

Clay leaned so he was close to Tony's ear. "Te amo..."

Tony's heart skipped a beat. “I love too Clay, for longer than I can remember.” He grabbed Clay’s hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re my whole world.”


End file.
